When Life Throws You Lemons
by Lonalyfirefly
Summary: A simple mistake could prove to be more than Edward bargained for. He's never met anyone like Bella, but before she can conquer his heart she needs to mend it. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**summary: A simple mistake could prove to be more than Edward bargained for. He's never met anyone like Bella before, but she must mend his heart before she can conquer it herself.**

**disclaimer: must i admit that i don't own them? that's a little too much for my poor heart to take. **

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

"You might want to take it easy man," the heat of the amber liquid burned a trail from the back of my throat down to my already churning stomach.

The shot glass was cool against my overheating palm and for a moment I contemplated holding it to the nape of my sweaty neck. Smoke from the bar was tickling my eyes and sticking to my slick skin. I was desperately in need of a shower. Someone sitting at the next stool over coughed deeply in their lungs. I cringed.

Smoking was my new-found vice.

The bartender eyed my newly-emptied glass and I signaled him for another, weighing the possibility of actually receiving the drink. I probably wouldn't.

Music pounded through my eardrums. I was going to have one hell of headache in the morning; one hell of a headache and one bitch of a hangover. The lyrics were jumbled together and I could only faintly make out the foreign language pumping through the huge speakers. This wasn't real music. Anything that involved booty drops and body rolls was not real music. Maybe if I asked politely the bartender would let me play real music for these heathens. Debussy, Chopin, Mozart, anything to educate this uncultured mob, but then again I doubt the existence of a piano in this place.

"Edward," a large hand clapped itself onto my tense shoulder and I looked up at my roommate. "Take it easy, will ya?"

"I've been telling him as much for the past hour or so," the bartender agreed, passing a sweet-smelling drink to a waiting patron.

I glared at him silently. I was not as drunk as they seemed to think; just buzzed. Too buzzed to dance, definitely too buzzed to drive. Good thing we came in Emmett's jeep.

"What's wrong with him anyhow?" the bartender continued, "He's been sucking down drinks like a man possessed."

What's wrong? It'd been a year; that was what was wrong. Why the fuck did I allow Emmett to drag me to… where were we again? Some bar close to the apartment, Twilight, I think.

I don't usually do this. The clubbing and the drinking and the glaring, well sometimes I do the glaring, but this public humiliation really isn't my thing. Then again I'm not a stranger to embarrassment. It's hard to be when it took a year for you to notice the girl you loved no longer loved you back.

"It's complicated," Emmett tried to explain, his hand had moved from my shoulder to the bar itself.

"A girl," It wasn't a question.

"You could say that."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I already knew my story by heart.

Who did this guy think he was? Some sort of fucking Dr. Phil? I wasn't interested in being fixed thankyou …. I wasn't able to be fixed. If I'd noticed a day sooner, everything would've been alright. I needed to be helped back then. Not now. Not when nothing would change.

Emmett was mercifully silent. I really wasn't in the mood to have to ignore him if he decided to broadcast my problems and he seemed to notice as much. He really was a better roommate than I gave him credit for. He may act like he doesn't give a damn, but there's a reason I let him drag me here tonight. I trust him more than probably anyone else in my life right now. A glass of water had been placed in front of me, small droplets beaded down the sides of the glass. I lifted it to my lips automatically and took a few hasty gulps, nodding a quick thanks to the bartender. His shrewd gaze was still fixed on me.

"Thanks," I motioned to the half empty glass.

He nodded.

The music wasn't as bad now; my fingers itched with the beat and I wondered if I'd be able to navigate the drowning dance floor. I tapped out some chords against the top of the bar and waited while Emmett ordered himself something. I'm pretty sure it was more water. For a moment I thought I recognized a mane of mahogany hair, but the vision was gone before I had a chance to wonder. I took another sip of the water.

"Do you want to dance?"

I gave the girl behind me a cursory glance; her shadowy hair fell jaggedly around her skinny shoulders and her smile did not quite reach her obscure eyes.

"Maybe later," I answered, turning back towards the bar.

"Waiting for a good song?" Yea, if I wanted to wait forever.

"I don't understand what he's saying." I waved my hand through the air, hoping she knew that I was referring to the singer.

She laughed. Emmett did too.

"You mean Daddy Yankee?" The bartender was still watching me, although now he looked slightly amused.

"I'm really more of a cubs fan."

She rolled her eyes while Emmett and our "new friend" attempted to hold in their laughter. I tapped my fingers against the wooden bar, trying to avoid their incredulous looks. I honestly hadn't known she was telling me his name.

"Cut him off Jas," she winked at the bartender. "We want him to be able to walk still,"

She sure had a lot of nerve ordering people about considering she was so tiny. I'm not sure she'd have reached my armpit if I were standing on my own two feet, or if she took of her dangerous-looking, leather boots.

"Don't worry sweetie," she leaned in conspiratorially, "My boyfriend's not the jealous type, and I can wait for that dance." She winked at me now and then strutted to the bar to lock her lips onto the mouth of my annoying bartender. I blinked confusedly.

"Sorry," Emmett apologized, probably for me, "Edward's been having a rough day,"

My warning glare shut him up. That was the last thing I wanted to get into. Right now I wanted to be pissed. The self-pity part came later.

"That's alright," the demonic pixie hoisted herself up onto the bar; "He's allowed to be drunk and moody."

"I'm not drunk," I defended, looking out over the sea of gyrating bodies.

"But you are moody." She grinned, "You should meet my friend; she'd knock some fun right into you."

I shook my head so quickly my vision swam.

"No."

She shrugged as if to say "your loss," before spinning around to chat up the bartender some more. His hand was resting high on her thigh, his fingers softly brushing the tanned skin that protruded from her microscopic shorts. Are they dating? Maybe he's the non-jealous boyfriend. What did she call him again? Jas? I think that was it.

"Gotta piss," Emmett hissed at me and disappeared into the crowd of dancers. I tried to follow him with my eyes but it was near impossible, the dim lighting combined with the moving mob served to distract me over and over.

Again I recognized a flash of brown hair.

This time I didn't let it out of my sight.

She was dancing with a group of people I did not recognize, but I couldn't mistake those dark tresses anywhere. I'd wrapped my hands through them many a time while my mouth had plundered hers. Had it been lighter? I couldn't recall.

Her hips swayed seductively and I clenched my fists to keep from pulling her back against me. It'd been a year, now was not the time to be rash. Her black dress clung to her and the short skirt swished around her slim thighs, the baggy sleeves gathered at her tiny wrists and the back was left completely open. Her skin glowed softly in the horrible lighting of the club and I itched to run my fingers down the indent of her spine. I frowned as I caught sight of the white laces, the girl I'd known wouldn't have been caught dead in Converse sneakers, especially while clubbing. Was there really that much that I hadn't known about her? Apparently there was.

She wrapped her arm around the neck of a tall, dark-skinned man and brushed his stomach against his abdomen. His obscene smile made my blood boil. Her cheeks were softly flushed and her skin glistened under sheen of sweat. On her it was sexy; I wanted to feel her heart pound against my ribs.

"Grace," I sighed softly, still a foot or two behind her slowly rolling body.

She turned, and fixed amused brown eyes on my glassy, green ones. Looking around swiftly she deduced that I'd been talking to her.

"Graceful? You clearly haven't seen me dance," she laughed, "it's tends to result in frequent trips to local hospitals."

I frowned; I must be drunker than I thought. Of course I've seen her dance; we dated for two years. And it wasn't true. Her dancing had always been sexy, seductive, sensual, smooth, and any other S words my alcohol-addled brain could not come up with. Her skin seemed milky white under the blinking lights and her lips were invitingly shiny with fruity-smelling gloss.

"Did you want to risk it?"

"What?"

"Dancing,"

"With you?"

"Yes,"

In answer my hands easily sought her hips and pulled her towards me as the music changed. The new song was in English; she was humming under her breath. She slowly – torturously – ground her hips back into mine and I stifled the moan I felt ringing in my chest. Instead, I flattened her back against my chest and swiveled my pelvis right back at her. She gasped. This was right. After a year to have her back in my arms and pressed up against me. She was shorter than I remembered, but that could've just been the lack of stilettos; I'd never been good at remembering shoes.

"I knew I'd seen you," I pressed my mouth against her neck and let my breath heat her skin.

She laughed and let her hand come up to rest against my stubbly cheek. She'd always hated when I forgot to shave.

"You were watching me?" her voice was softer than I'd remembered but it lilted against me.

"Of course," She was acting like she didn't know me at all, but there was no way to fake the familiarity we had. "Didn't you see me?"

She tensed for a moment until my hips bumped hers again and she began to undulate to the music. I took her arms in my hands and spun her around to plaster her front to mine. She wouldn't look at me, her head ducked to look at the floor.

"Maybe," I could hear her smile. "You were sitting up by Alice and Jasper."

I frowned; neither of those names were familiar. I'd been sitting with Emmett and talking to some girl who was dating the Bartender. Was that who she was talking about?

"You mean the demonic pixie?"

She laughed.

"That's one I haven't heard before, but yes."

I grinned. Jasper must've been the guy supplying my alcohol tonight. I let my eyes trail to the bar and gave him a cursory glance. White blonde hair, blue eyes, a girl who could only be his sister was leaned up against the bar as well and talking to the pixie. Emmett was staring at her. I stifled a chuckle.

I sighed her name against the top of her head and this time her face snapped up to mine.

"What's with the word grace?" she chuckled. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan and I'm pretty sure that I am the opposite of graceful."

My heart stopped beating and her smiling eyes met mine. They weren't the shocking blue I was expecting, and I stumbled back a step. I felt like I was watching myself from a distance; a scared little boy who's just been told there's no Santa Clause. As her brown eyes searched mine I saw her smile dim.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I could feel my breath coming in short pants, my chest heaving. She wasn't Grace. She was Bella.

_The red and blue emergency lights obscenely highlighted the jumbled metal that was once a car. Sirens wailed and EMTs ran around frantically trying to dissect the bodies from the unrecognizable wreckage. _

"Maybe we should take you back to your friends." Bella put her warm hand on my forearm. I could feel the muscles twitching under her soft touch and my knees felt like buckling.

"I'm so sorry." My voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled sweetly and my gut twisted. Bella was beautiful, but it wasn't the same. People continued to dance around us and I just stared in shock. I couldn't believe what a creep I was. I'd just pounced on some unsuspecting girl because she looked like Grace Tobias.

"_I need you to leave Grace. I need some space and I can't think with you here …. Don't cry. You're the one who broke my heart, not the other way around …" _

"Are you alright?" I was still staring down at her and my hands had moved to grip her waist. I wondered if I was hurting her. It took a moment for her words to register in my mind before I nodded dumbly.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated, aware that I sounded vaguely like a parrot. "I thought you were someone else,"

I was expecting a glare or a slap, for her to extricate herself from my unyielding grasp, anything but her actual response.

"No I'm sorry." She smiled sadly, "I should've known when you called me Grace."

_His hands slid down her bare back and rested possessively on her hips, her head was thrown back as a moan escaped her lips. The soft sounds of flesh against flesh muffled the startled gasp that alerted the twin pairs of shocking blue eyes to their voyeur. _

"I mean seriously, I should've said been like 'Bella, anyone with eyes would know you are the antithesis of all that is graceful!' and then I shouldn't have subjected you to my horrible dancing skills."

God did the girl ever shut up? The ground was kind of shaky underneath my feet and the music was pounding and she just kept talking. And talking. And I really needed to shut her up before I thought she was someone she wasn't again, and before I did something monumentally stupid like cry, or pass out, or puke.

"And I mean I should have noticed that you weren't really 'there' if you know what I mean. So really I should be the one apologizing for being oblivious and …."

Suddenly she wasn't talking anymore.

I smiled against her now silent mouth.

"What's my name?" she whispered back, and I could feel her lips tilting up in a small grin.

"Bella, Bella Swan,"

"So I'm not just you're rebound girl?" she was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh I'm selfishly using you and will probably never see you again after tonight." Shit. I did not just say that.

She laughed out loud this time, throwing her head back and letting her hair cascade down her bare back.

"Strangely, that doesn't faze me."

I laughed with her.

Gripping both sides of her face with my hand I pulled her towards me and pressed our mouths firmly together. Maybe with her brown eyes boring into mine I could finally forget about a long-gone pair of blue ones.

* * *

**a/n: please review. i tend to lose steam if i get absolutely no feedback. if u're confused u're supposed to be. the next chapters are supposed to clear things up. i promise. oh and if it seems like Edward is using Bella, he totally is. . . . for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: still not mine. although Janie is! **

**a/n: i am more than grateful for all of the reviews! you guys have no idea thank you so much. normally i wont update this quickly but i'm going away for the long weekend so i wont get a chance to write/update till at least teusday so i figured why not just post now. **

**KEEP THE LOVE!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

The rain fell steadily onto the windshield of my silver Volvo, heavy drops slapping obscenely against the glass. Emmett was late. The only other car in the parking lot was a rust-orange Chevy pick-up that had definitely seen better days, it was sloppily parked in the back corner spot and through my rearview mirror I watched a flustered girl fling the driver's side door open with reckless abandon.

The laces on her black converse sneakers were untied as she scrambled out of the truck and slammed the door. An Arizona Diamondbacks baseball cap was yanked firmly over a disheveled ponytail and her jeans looked close to two sizes too big. She was attempting to juggle a stack of heavy-looking textbooks along with a black messenger bag and my gut twisted with the knowledge that she was going to trip.

Silently I unbuckled my seatbelt and slide out from behind the steering wheel. Emmett had yet to come out of the damn building so I figured I had a few minutes to make sure this girl, who was an accident waiting to happen, got safely inside. I stealthily tried to follow a few feet behind her, hoping I didn't look like some sort of deranged, psychopathic stalker.

It was still drizzling miserably and I flinched as a particularly well-aimed drop hit me in the eye. While I was blinking back the rain, of course, she decided to step on her own shoelace.

The world always seems to revert to slow motion whenever something bad happens.

Her books flew forward into the air as she stumbled and the messenger bag slid off her shoulder. I recognized her complete unbalance and stepped closer to help only to miss her entirely and see her go tumbling to the ground right in front of me. Ungracefully, I might add.

Fuck that did not go well.

I have never not caught a girl before.

Ever.

She had, as fate would have it, landed smack-dab in the middle of a small puddle and her faded green hoodie was now splattered with dirty rain water. I offered her my hand as quickly as possible and was shocked when she brushed it off, standing up herself and re-situating her bag on her shoulder. A couple feet in front of us lay her books; all three lying open on the ground although they mercifully missed any puddles. I expected her to glare at me and call me names for not being quicker to catch her; I was shocked to find her laughing.

"Thank you Edward," her smile was charming, "Most people would be laughing their asses off at me by now."

I frowned slightly.

"Have we met?"

She laughed again,

"Only once, but I wouldn't really expect you to remember." She walked the few steps to the first, face-down book and carefully picked it up. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan," she held her scraped hand out to shake my larger one.

I felt my face pale. Flashes of the previous week ran rampant through my mind. Grace. Bars. Emmett. Alcohol. Bella. I groaned as I gingerly shook her hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I felt a rush of embarrassment remembering my actions from that first night. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

She grinned and stooped to pick up the next book.

"I didn't really expect you to," she answered honestly, smoothing down a page that had been bent up, "I mean you were kind of drunk, and we didn't really spend that much time… talking."

I choked suddenly on the air I was breathing as I realized what she meant. She blushed a healthy pink but continued to smile, reaching down this time for the last book.

"I'm sorry," I winced, aware that I sounded like a spineless child what with all my apologies.

Bella took off the hat the fix her ponytail and she stared up at me through long, thick lashes, still smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry about it. You seemed to need a distraction."

She had no idea.

"Wanna talk about it?"

No.

"Maybe someday." I stood dumfounded for a second. I had never wanted to discuss what had happened ever. With anybody. And here was a girl I'd what, made out with for a night? And suddenly I wanted to tell her everything? Clearly I was possessed.

She shrugged, discreetly checking her watch.

"Well I'd better go," she smiled again; "It was awkward seeing you again, maybe next time it won't be as awkward."

I had to chuckle at that, and I imagined her grin got even wider.

Slipping a pen out of her bag, she clicked it open and grabbed my arm, scribbling hastily. She winked dramatically and dropped the bic somewhere into the abyss of her purse-thing and then turned to me.

"When someday comes give me a call, we could all use a good friend or two." And then she spun on her heel, so quickly I was sure she was going to fall again, and strode purposefully towards the brick building.

Emmett held the door for her as he made his way towards me and raised his eyebrows cockily. He'd clearly recognized her as the girl from the bar. I didn't give him a chance to speak and instead let him follow me to the Volvo. As I waited for him to dump his stuff oh so lovingly in the trunk and looked down at the arm Bella had grabbed …

_**949.8598 :)**_

I committed the number to memory and rolled my sleeve down, starting the engine and backing hastily out of the parking lot.

Emmett was staring at me as I fiddled with the radio volume, a smirk sneaking across his mouth. The rain was dwindling down to nothing and I turned off the wipers, trying to avoid making eye contact with my overly-interested roommate.

"So how's Bella?" Emmett asked, scratching casually at his thumb nail while looking all-knowing.

I looked from the road to the brawny man sitting in my passenger seat.

"How exactly do you know her name?"

Emmett threw me a disbelieving look.

"I drag you to a bar downtown so you can forget your year from hell, you spend the entire night wrapped around some girl, you leave me sitting with her friend at the bar, and you think I don't know anything about her? Hell I could probably write her biography."

"Funny Emmett," I glared jokingly at him, stepping gently on the break before turning down our street.

We currently rent out the pent house apartment in a building a few minutes from campus. Emmett is taking summer classes, but we make ends meet what with the generous "gifts" from my Doctor of an uncle and all the lessons I give to the kids, and mothers, in our building.

Piano has always been my passion; I started playing when I was three and a half. I used to play for Grace. She'd curl up on the couch and read while I let my fingers dance for her, pressing key after key and baring my soul. Emmett used to always say I was a girl at heart, but my Carlisle always stressed that sensitivity and perfect pitch did not equal breasts and a vagina. Carlisle was always good at making me laugh.

"Well," Emmett stressed as I put the car in park and pocketed my keys. "Aren't you interested at all in Bella Swan?"

I locked the doors once he'd extricated both himself from the car and his crap from my trunk.

"Define interested."

He rolled his eyes at my juvenile response.

"She's mysterious."

I thought about it for a moment as we waited for the elevator to reach the parking level. Bella Swan seemed anything but subtle, then again she did somewhat fascinate me. I still couldn't believe the resemblance she had to Grace, or the fact that I'd idiotically made a fool of myself mistaking Bella for her. Did I like her? As a friend, there was potential. As more? I wasn't ready for anything of that nature yet.

"Don't play matchmaker McCarty, you'd look ridiculous in wings and a diaper."

"I won't Mason, but I think I'd look damn good in anything." He stuck his tongue out like the ten year old he was at heart as the elevator dinged. We piled in and I tipped my hat at the elderly lady standing in the far corner. Her granddaughter looked bored and I gave her a quick wink. She blushed bright red.

The doors slid closed and we began our ascent to the ninth floor in silence. Emmett was shooting me suggestive looks and the young girl was watching us with amusement. The pair got off at the forth floor and we rode the rest of the way up alone.

"You need to move on Edward," Emmett informed me as I fished my keys out of my pocket to unlock our front door. "It isn't healthy for a man of your age to sit around and mope all day."

"I don't sit around and mope." I interjected. Really, his implications were ludicrous.

"Playing the piano doesn't count."

I glared and closed the door behind him, turning the dead bolt.

"She wants to be a writer, but her parents would rather she studied something worthwhile so she's going to be a teacher. Her parents divorced when she was a baby and she moved around a lot. She can cook and bake and paint…"

"Emmett," I tossed him a beer from the fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of water. "I don't have any intentions of dating her."

He popped the cap of and flopped unceremoniously onto our much-loved couch. He flipped through several channels on the television before turning it back off, clearly having found nothing of interest.

"You don't need to 'date' her." His grin was anything but innocent. "You definitely didn't seem to care that night at Twilight."

I joined him on the couch.

"I'm not interested in that either Em," the water was creating a small ring of perspiration on our wooden coffee table. He laughed as though he didn't believe me. "I have a lesson soon, are you staying home tonight?"

He shrugged.

"I might go on back to Twilight. While you and Bella Swan were devouring each other like starving lions I was busy making new friends and I promised Jasper we'd be back at some point."

I checked my watch. I had to be on the sixth floor in a few minutes. I downed another gulp or two of water and smoothed my palm against my thigh. The girl I was supposed to teach was cute and at least she practiced, unlike some of the other ones I saw weekly. I stood and stretched, palming my keys before heading for the door.

"Later," I called over my shoulder and received a wave of acknowledgment.

The elevator moved faster this time and at the seventh floor a young couple got in with me. I tried not to notice his hands around her shoulders and her soft giggle each time he whispered something in her ear.

Janie opened the door to her apartment and started bouncing upon seeing me standing there. I ruffled her hair and let her lead me, like always, to the living room and the baby grand piano. The sound proofing in these apartments always amazed me and I thanked the heavens for an uncle like Carlisle to so thoroughly spoil Emmett and myself. Her music was already spread out, like it always was and I sat us both down on the bench to set her to work on her scales, stopping only to correct the angle of her wrists.

Janie's dark eyes seemed to caress the music, much as I imagined mine did when I played. It was obvious that she'd been practicing since the week before. She finished her arpeggios and etudes and turned to me with a cherub-like smile.

"If I play my piece perfectly, Mr. Mason, will you play for me at the end of my lesson?" she was grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know I can't play for you every lesson young lady, your parents are paying me to teach you, not give you free concerts."

She frowned slightly and then lit up.

"My aunt says that you can learn a lot by watching people!"

"I'd like to meet your aunt." I said jokingly and pointed back to the music. "Let's make a deal. You play your piece perfectly and I'll play one piece of your choosing."

She smiled and nodded and, suddenly serious, turned towards the sheet music and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, counted herself in, and began to play. It wasn't perfect; there was a definite rough patch on the second page, but she'd made significant improvement and I knew I'd end up playing for her at the end of the lesson. Her parents weren't home and when the front door buzzer rang I allowed her to answer it. She talked for a moment then came back smiling. Her aunt, she explained, was coming to baby-sit.

"You get to meet my aunt, only not my real aunt, just my fake one." she crowed, clapping her hands before I could force her back to the piano. "She's beautiful; even Uncle Jay thinks so, but they're just best friends. Like me and Susan.

I smiled.

"I can't wait." I informed her, "but first I want to hear you play this second page one more time. I think we lost our key change."

Scowling ferociously, Janie clamored back onto the black bench and proceeded to slowly pound her way through the second page in time to the metronome I'd set. She smiled at me when she'd finished. Someone knocked on the door.

"You play that one more time," I insisted, speeding up the tempo, "I'll get the door."

Janie nodded and put her hands back on the keys and I sauntered to the front door. I was expecting and older woman, someone with the same dark eyes, hair, and skin of Janie and her mother, but instead I found myself staring a familiar Diamondbacks hat and green hoodie.

"Bella?" I asked, incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and brushed against me on her way through the door.

"I'm here to baby-sit Janie after her lesson. She's my best friend's niece. What are you doing here?"

I smiled and closed the door behind her, leading her back into the living room so she could sit and listen to Janie.

"I'm here to teach. I live three floors up."

Music and pianos were totally forgotten as Janie launched forwards to hug Bella tightly around the waist. It was clear that she adored this strange young woman. Bella slipped her converse sneakers off her small feet and casually placed them, and her hat, underneath the coffee table in front of her couch. I couldn't help but watch her. I wondered if she would remain on the couch while I played; just like Grace always used to.

Janie grinned impishly at me.

"It's your turn Mr. Mason. I played it twice through without a mistake!" I made her play it once more before I was satisfied with her progress and then I sat on the bench myself.

"And you would like my dear?" I already knew the piece she was going to pick.

"Chopin's waltz in c sharp minor,"

I made a show of sighing and looking outmatched, and then I sat and forgot I was playing for a little girl and her aunt. Strange how that always happens when it comes time for me to play. My fingers stroked the keys and I let the music just lift me away from all the awkwardness I'd felt upon seeing Bella at the front door. I felt all tension drain from my body to the floor through my feet which rested gently on the pedals.

I opened my eyes when the song ended and saw Janie in her favorite spot, right underneath the belly of the piano. Bella had moved and I almost had I heart attack when I found her.

Bella smiled at me softly, "You, Mr. Edward Mason, have some serious talent." Her face was a few inches from mine and she was seated so close to me on that tiny wooden bench it was a wonder I hadn't hit her while playing.

"Thank you," I tried to keep my voice low and manly, and then I turned to Janie. "I'll see you next week. You know where to find me if you have any problems."

I waved goodbye to both Bella and Janie as I showed myself out.

"The way our luck is going, I'll probably see you sooner than you think," Bella chuckled, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**a/n: massive kudos to lia516 for guessing correctly what happened in Edward's past, however, comprehension of Grace and Edward is not yet important. R&R please.**


End file.
